


Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg & Mycroft on a lazy Sunday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday Afternoon

Sharing a rare Sunday off together, Greg and Mycroft found themselves sprawled bonelessly together on the sofa in front of the TV. The pot of tea on the coffee table had long since gone cold and neither could bring themselves to move in order to refresh it. 

A familiar theme tune started.

“Eugh, Hollyoaks.” Greg stretched his foot out to hook the remote control from the arm of the sofa in an attempt to flick it towards him.

Mycroft craned his neck slightly as he watched the remote fall onto the floor with a anticlimactic ‘snick’ noise. 

“Maybe it won’t be so bad...”


End file.
